Always Remember
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: “Never forget this, ‘kay Bells? Promise me you’ll never forget this.” “I promise.” JacobxBella.


**Title: **Always Remember

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **"Never forget this, 'kay Bells? Promise me you'll never forget this." "I promise." JacobxBella.

**Timeline: **Post-Eclipse. Jacob came back to La Push before the wedding.

**Characters: **Bella, Jacob, _Edward_

**Couples: **Jacob x Bella, _Edward x Bella_

**Words: **654

**Note: **Angst for the win.

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not that I would want to own _Breaking Dawn._

* * *

**Always Remember**

**Jacob x Bella**

* * *

"Tomorrow?"

It's a simple question and it requires only a simple answer, but I feel as if I'm telling him that someone died.

Though, in a sense, I am.

"Tomorrow."

He sighs deeply and I fight to control myself from closing the distance and grabbing him in a hug. He knows it's tomorrow—he got an invite, apparently. Edward hadn't told me, but Jake did. The guilt only strengthens. He's asking out of formality, I know this. He knows the answer, knows it'll only sadden him further, yet he asks it anyway, because it's the polite thing to do.

"Then what? When is he—when?" he questions now, the subject obviously clear.

"A couple days after the honeymoon," I answer after a moment of silence. I can see the sadness building in his eyes, the pain and the hurt, but I finish my thought anyways. "They—I want time to say—say goodbye," I say simply, turning my eyes to the table where my cup of coffee sits. I can almost hear him struggle to sit still.

The silence is thick, and I want to join in him squirming. I glance up to find him looking at me, a half smile on his face. He's also frowning, though, and the guilt continues to bubble.

I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to love two men, have two _wonderful_ and _amazing _men love poor, undeserving me.

"This is what you want?" The question shouldn't startle me, but it does. I give him a look before my eyes return to the table. I frown for a moment before nodding. "You're happy, Bells?"

"I'm very happy, Jake."

"Okay then," he says, standing suddenly. I look up, not wanting him to leave, needing him to stay, to have this time before he's gone, before I'm changed and no longer able to stand to smell him. "I better go then."

I open my mouth to tell him to stay, but he's already turning so I just turn my eyes back down. It's over, I only have some more time afterwards to speak to him, and I never got to hug him once.

"Bells?"

I look up, eager and hopeful, to find him turned around and facing me. He takes a step towards our table and I stand up to meet him. I do nothing to lessen the height difference but he smiles anyways.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Can—can you promise me something?"

I can feel the tears building in my eyes and I do my best to put all of myself into the smile on my lips. "Anything."

"You'll see me once—before, right?" I nod and he smiles, his eyes floating to the bracelet on my wrist, to the wooden charm. Before I can blink again, his arms are around me and the tears are already starting to flow and I can hear his breathing hitch. "Never forget this, 'kay Bells? Promise me you'll never forget this."

"I promise," I whisper into his chest, and I know he can hear it. He pulls away and I want to argue, to pull him back to me, but I resist, instead looking into his eyes.

There's pain, there's hurt, and there's love. Hope no longer resides in his eyes, but there's the slight comfort of knowing I'm happy.

The guilt that eats me from the inside out starts gnawing again.

"Always remember I love you," he says, kissing my forehead.

"Sure, sure," I reply, trying my best to sound nonchalant, but the tears interfere with my grin. I see a genuine grin settle on his face and I can feel my stomach soar. He backs away, slowly, the tears flowing faster on my cheeks now. He wipes away one before turning. I finger the wolf charm sitting on my wrist, still gazing at his retreating form.

"Love you too, Jake. Always."

It's barely a whisper, but I know he hears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Unexpected drabble, but I like it. Review, please. I'll love to know what you think.


End file.
